


Painful Losers || OsoKara One Shots

by Literallyy



Category: Osomatsu san
Genre: >:o, But not too intense, Comedy, M/M, NSFW, Occasional Yaoi, Seme, Twincest, Uke, blmatsu, karaoso, nsfw mention, or descriptive for that matter, osokara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyy/pseuds/Literallyy
Summary: Just a bunch of OsoKara one shots because why not ♥ This is my absolute favourite ship~ 
NSFW is probably going to pop up along to the line so you have been warned!





	1. Chapter 1

Kara's outfit: tumblr_odo2ytgGCF1u9kul0o1_400.jpg

Oso's outfit: tumblr_odf5frQFGt1qhuv40o2_250.png

=========================================

" O-Osomatsu? D-Didn't that sign just s-say 'Don't go past the cation tape'? " Karamatsu stuttered, gripping the red clod's jacket sleeve tightly. It was their fist date the brothers had been on and already Osomatsu was trying to break the rules.

"Yeah? And?" The brother looked upon the small rocky cliff, { beach-tensing-pen-v101908-960.jpg Like this } He gave a small evil grin, looking back at his terrified date. Osomatsu was usually the one to take risks in the relationships, he was basically the more dominant one { The seme }. As for Karamatsu, he rather liked to stay in the safe areas, although he could be dominant at times, he was usually more submissive.{ The uke }

" O-Osomatsu?" The red clod jumped down onto one rock, struggling to keep balance. Karamatsu looked down at the sandy ditch, noticing the various sharp rocks and stones.  
   
“O-OSOMATSU!?” His grip got tighter as Osomatsu made his way down the second rock. Karamatsu was still stuck up top on the grassland, he remained still. His gut had refused to let him go any further with his daredevil date.  
   
“Ahh… Paranoid Karamatsu... As per usual huh? Why don’t you take a leap of faith for the night!” The brother snickered at his own silly joke as Karamatsu gave him a look of disapproval.  
   
“Asking you on a date was a big enough leap of faith!” He snapped. Karamatsu’s grip loosened slightly on the brother’s jacket as he looked away in discourage.  
   
“E-Eh? W-What do you mean it was ' a big leap of faith'?” The happy atmosphere of Osomatsu changed quickly to a serious and angst atmosphere, he looked deeply at Karamatsu’s strong expression, nothing was a joke anymore. Karamatsu stopped for a few minutes, processing the afternoon winds before looking back and dropping his grip of the sorrowful brother.  
   
“D-Doesn’t matter” He took a nervous step on the first rock, showing a small smile. Osomatsu's expression exchanged again, his happy nature had gradually worked itself up again. 

"Atta Boy!" Osomatsu said in a laughing tone, swiping his index finger under his nose. Karamatsu didn't really appreciate being treated like a dog, although he let it side for the time being,it may be useful in some other context. { ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) } 

Osomatsu took two more steps down before looking back at the young, cautious brother, his knees   
were shakier than anything, his focus pulled right at the sharp rocks below him. 

"Are you okay there, Kara?" Karamatsu held his arms out widely, to gather an equal balance on both sides, and so he wouldn't fall. He looked up at his brother, smiling slightly and giving a thumbs up. Osomatsu gave a slight chuckle, shaking his head.

"You're not okay, are you." Karamatsu's glasses fell off his head, gently shattering against the sharp rocks.  
The younger brother gulped harshly as he attempted to step on the second rock. As soon as his shoe touched the rock, a few others fell beside it, making the remaining rock loose. Karamatsu looked down at the oldest brother as he took his final steps to reach the sand.

"Do you want me to-"

"Its okay! I-Its-" Karamatsu tried stepping on a different rock, attempting to have a steady landing. Instead,  
the rock he chose was even looser then the other, causing him slide down the rocky path. Although it wasn't a long route, the brother still obviously freaked out, his heart beated faster by the minute.

"Osoma-" It wasn't long before he had landed face first into the cold sand. Osomatsu just stared at him, attempting not to laugh, although a few snickers blurted out. He bent down, offering Karamatsu his hand. 

"You okay buddy? That was quite a slip huh?" He covered his mouth, trying to pretend he was initially coughing but his voice gave it away too much. Karamatsu lifted his head up and smiled at the giggling brother, gladly taking his hand in offer.

"Th-Thank you br-brother.." He shook himself off, getting sand everywhere, including Osomatsu. The older brother stepped back, covering his eyes and laughing.

"Woah there, Calm down, you dog!" { There he goes again ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) } Karamatsu stopped shaking and looked up

"Oh, so i'm the dog now huh?" There was a silence between the two before Osomatsu finally decided to   
speak up again.

"Well! We should really start this 'date' thing huh? Its getting late!" Karamatsu gently smiled and nodded.  
The brothers had bought a picnic basket to share 'romantically' even if Osomatsu just wanted to take most of the food for himself. Their plan was to have a calming night by the ocean, then star gaze until midnight, then either go straight home or get drunk and end up fucking each other. { Ah Ah! Thats for a different chapter! Sorry! }

Osomatsu lowered the picnic basket carelessly, as he roughly searched for the towels.

"Hey Kara, You packed towels.... right?" 

"Mmmm yeah?" Osomatsu shoved his hand in the basket once again, searching roughly for the towels. He gave his date a nervous smile as Karamatsu rolled his eyes.

"How can you not find it? Its the biggest item in the basket!" Osomatsu brushed past some sort of moist-textured item, he lashed his hand quickly in fright.

"What?" Osomatsu looked down at his hand in which the substance touched, it seemed to be some sort of white icing. The brother took a whiff of it as he looked back at the grumpy younger brother.

"Hey Kara, why don't you-" He smudged a bit of icing on his nose

"Lighten up princess!" He let out a small chuckle as Karamatsu just stared at his nose. He didn't really know how to react, whether he should be mad, or actually 'lighten up'. Karamatsu gave a small smile, flicking the icing off his nose 

"Thanks loser, but I'm sure you face needs it more then mine~" He quickly smudged the remaining icing on the red clod's cheek. Osomatsu laughed as he lowered himself onto the sand, patting the sand next to him.

"But we'll get sand all over us!" Karamatsu complained, Osomatsu ignored the statement as he laid down, gazing up at the sky. The younger brother sighed and joined the older brother

"You know what... Tonight is really beautiful..." Osomatsu admitted softly, grabbing Karamatsu's hand. The blue clod gulped at the touch, shivering, the brother turned his head and smiled. Being the more submissive type, he didn't exactly know how to act in this kind of situation.

"Y-Yeah, I-It is huh?" Osomatsu gripped the brother's hand as he pulled him slightly closer.

"H-Hey Os-Osmatsu?" Osomatsu looked deeply into Karamatsu's eyes, smiling gracefully

"I-I lo-" Osomatsu lips pressed onto his, as the brother bit his lower lip.

{ Hey! Theres some deep kissing and description coming up in the next paragraph! Don't feel comfortable around it? Maybe just not read the rest, Thanks for reading sweetie! If you're ALL about the deep kissing and description, BOI GET YOUR ASS IN THERE ;) }

"E-Ehhh!-" Osomatsu went in for a second time round, instead he managed to get his tongue into Karamatsu's mouth. The younger brother's tongue remained still during the kiss as Osomatsu's attempted to wrestle it off the bottom of his mouth.

Karamatsu was too shocked to move, although he enjoyed the kiss too much. Within a few seconds in the kiss, Karamatsu's mouth was fully submerged in his brother's own saliva. Osomatsu moved his tongue around the edges of the younger bothers mouth before fulling pulling out of the kiss.

"Y-You-" Osomatsu put his index finger over Karamatsu's saliva cover mouth.

"Its just our secret, Hey?"

{ WOAH, THAT, WAS SOME GOOD SHIT. But I feel like I could've wrote better Dx. Anyway, the next chapter will have a better writing style! Hope you enjoyed this somewhat fluff chapter! Love ya'll <3 }


	2. Drunk Lovers { NSFW }

Please read this chapter on my Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/8545291/Painful-Losers-OsoKara-One-Shots/2 It doesn't seem to want to transfer right now e-e


	3. The Sexiest Nurse Of All { Mild NSFW!} { Age Au }

Oops, sorry the layout really annoyed me :^) For a cleaner layout, refer to my Quotev https://www.quotev.com/story/8545291/Painful-Losers-OsoKara-One-Shots/3 but if your okay with messy layout, continue reading >:o

Halloween Outfits:  
Osomatsu: 'Sexy' Nurse { IMPORTANT }  
Karamatsu: Werewolf  
Choromatsu: Vampire   
Ichimatsu: Cat { as per usual }  
Todomatsu: Witch   
=================================================================================  
{ I'm changing the positions slightly! Now Osomatsu's the feminine side but he's still the more dominant while Karamatsu's the more masculine side :^)

Golden leaves fell from the trees as children dressed up on this night filled with scare. 

"Karamatsu? How long until we can go! I'm getting bored..." Jyushimatsu whined, gently playing with Karamatsu's synthetic tail. ( More like sinthetic omg ) Karamatsu gave a small grin as he tapped the young one with his oversized paws.   
"Oh my dear brother, we're just waiting on Osomatsu! Don't worry, he'll be done soon." Some time passed by and still the eldest brother wasn't ready, even Karamatsu himself was getting impatient.

"Osomatsu?" He called out but no answer was received. Karamatsu let out a loud huff and got up, smiling back at the younger kids. 

"I'm going to see if he's done yet, won't be long ~" 

Setting foot into the brother's bedroom, Karamatsu inquisitivly looked around to find any sights of the older brother. 

"What do you think?" Osomatsu stepped into the open, putting his hands on his hips.His curvy body really stood out within the costume, his hips looked wider then usual and his butt stood well among his thighs. Gently gripping the white rubber shorts, Osomatsu pulled them up slightly, revealing a part of his behind. Karamatsu checked the older brother out with wide open eyes, speechless with words and emotionless to the sight.  
"I-I..." His head spun with thoughts as his dick erected exceptionally.  
"Karamatsu?" Osomatsu waved his hand in the blue matsu's face before noticing his intense erection, he gave a seductive grin, considering the many things he could do with his brother in this kind of state. He smoothly walked over, attempting not to trip in the high heels  
"What's wrong?" Osomatsu gently stroked his younger, seduced brother's side, grinning passionately as he made his way quickly down to his shorts.  
"E-Eh?" Karamatsu low key stuttered as the sexual brother went deeply to explore his lower regions. Osomatsu reached into his pants and gripped his erection, gently sliding his hand up and down it. Karamatsu looked straight forward, avoiding all eye contact as his dick just got harder and harder.  
"You've been a bad boy Kara.. You need special treatment." He emphasized the word 'special', hinting he wanted to do something along the lines of sex.  
"Karamatsu nii-san?" Jyushimatsu called for his bigger brother from the living room, thank goodness he was too lazy to go check what was making him take this long. Osomatsu poked his head up from the activity, starting to gather a worrying nature as thoughts ran through his mind. Seeming careless, he really would hate for one of his little brothers to walk in on this kind of sighting, not just because it was himself and his brother, but because he doesn't want any of his younger siblings to have a traumatic experience/sighting at such a young and innocent age.  
Osomatsu sweated immensely as the seduced brother came on his hand.  
"A-Ah! K-Karamatsu!" He whispered sharply as the blue clod stuck out his tongue. Osomatsu snapped his wet hand away from the brother's pants, shaking his hand roughly. He was contemplating whether he should assist the younger brother or grab some ice to cool down his brother's erect dick.  
"Right. Stay here, I'm going to get you some ice to cool you down ~" He patted Karamatsu on the back as he quietly walked, struggling with the high heels. He tiptoed carefully through the hall, making as little sound as possible, although the high heels made continuous clanking sounds on the wooden floors. He finally had reached the dining room doorway, although there was no possible way around this one. All of the remaining younger brothers were playing in that room, walking in with a cum filled hand and sexy nurse costume was not the ideal thing he wanted to promote for the brothers at a younger age.   
Tiptoeing through the back of the living room, trying to hide behind any objects possible, Osomatsu had reached his final obstacle, relieved that no one had noticed him so far.  
"Osomatsu nii-san? What are you doing?" Osomatsu gulped nervously as he staggeredly moved his head towards the younger siblings. Jyushimatsu tilted his head slightly in confusion.  
"I-I... Um... I was just... getting some food!"  
"Why would you do it so sneakily?" Ichimatsu calmly stated. Thank goodness The three younger siblings didn't necessarily understand the outfit, although Choromatsu was in the shallow end of knowledge but he didn't take it literally{y}.  
"B-Because, I-I'm playing a game with Karamatsu....?" He gave a timid smiled as he took another step towards the doorway. Choromatsu narrowed his eyes at the big brother as he pressed on Todomatsu's chubby little fingers.  
"Right. Well go on then, and hurry up!" He snapped. Osomatsu jolted at the statement as a sigh of relief brushed over him. He stumbled upon the kitchen, he feet immediately hurt from the heels. Loudly rustling, Osomatsu pushed aside various items.  
"Gah! Where's the-" He realised it was right in front of him. With no time to insult himself, he quickly grabbed it, stumble across the living room yet again and finally reached the bedroom with stunned brother in it.  
"Its ok Karamatsu--" He took a few breaths  
"I'm here.." Karamatsu blankly stared at the brother, wondering what all the fuss was about.  
"Huh? Whats up?"He shrugged slightly as he smiled at him.  
"You-Your erection?" Karamatsu looked down at his own crotch and laughed sweetly.  
"That went down minutes ago!" Osomatsu huffed one last time before he rolled his eyes.  
"I-I.. Out. Get out."


	4. " Chu ! " { Don't Worry, Its fluff omg }

{ The Layout is REALLY annoying me omg, https://www.quotev.com/story/8545291/Painful-Losers-OsoKara-One-Shots/4 Heres the Quotev link again :^) }

{ Gah !! This may be short due to I couldn't expand this idea !! Original idea from www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OY1mg0C... its just so cute and I couldn't let it by pass my OsoKara trash ! }  
Karamatsu tapped the pen impatiently against the table, contemplating whether he should wait for his study partner to arrive, or just ditch him for being so irresponsibly late. A familiar face poked his head through the library's doorway, grinned stupidly as he walked in with a minimal amount of books.  
"Karamatsu !! Sorry I'm late !!" He apologised, carelessly slamming the books beside the blue clods hand. Karamatsu whipped his hand away in fright as he looked blankly at the grinning student, disappointed in his lateness. Although he gave a small shrug, tapping the seat beside him.  
"I-Its alright ~ Now, we need to study, not get off track, agreed?" He started the conversation of with a rough statement, knowing Osomatsu, he's always continuously getting off track. He wanted to set guidelines firstly just so he could make himself clear. The red clod lowered himself and smiled, crossing his legs comfortably.  
"Ok boss ! I won't !!" He gave a small chuckle as he leaned his head on the table, staring up at the other student. The blue clod took a moment to stare into Osomatsu's eyes before quickly snapping out of the gaze.  
" Alright, Shall we start?" Karamatsu didn't wait for an answer as he had already opened the book, in the duration of picking the first question. Osomatsu poked his head up lazily and ran his index finger down the page, randomly picking a question.  
"This one ! This one !" He tapped rapidly on 'question 5', stupidly grinning one again. Karamatsu took a small glance at the question, reading it out loud.  
"Oh no ! A rabbit has run away from home ! Traveling 20 metres at 2 kilometres per hour, how long will it take for the rabbit to reach point D if it had started at point B?" Karamatsu tilted his head slightly, looking up at Osomatsu  
" Why the rabbit question? There's plenty of other- " Osomatsu made a small hand gesture { Exactly like the video WKSuZse.png }, quietly pushing it against his cheek.  
" Chu ! " His cheeks filled with a bright pink blush as he smiled sweetly at the stern students.  
"Ah-?" Osomatsu went into for another poke, but this time it was on his chest.  
" Chu ! " Karamatsu didn't know how to react to this, whether he should get mad because his study partner had got off track, or blushing immensely because the resistance to his cuteness was unbearable.  
" I- " His face heated up slightly, red flushed throughout his face and movement was shaking, it seems that the second thought had got the better of him.  
" Chu ! " The red clod pressed on Karamatsu's nose, still happily grinning with every ' chu ' he made. Karamatsu made a small whining noise just as Oso made his final chu, planting it right on his lips. That was it, he was fully blown red with embarrassment as he covered his mouth softly.  
"E-Eh?" The school bell rung loudly within the speakers of the library, Osomatsu quickly gathered his school book, slightly embarrassed himself that he attempted to hint something like that.   
"S-See you.. K-Karamatsu" he stuttered, knowing from this day forward, things weren't going to be the exactly the same. He really wish he didn't hint that kind of gesture so quickly. He took a step towards the door, looking down with a fully red face.  
"O-Osomatsu?" Karamatsu softly called to him. Osomatsu turned around, pulling a 'somewhat' normal expression although the blush had still been fairly visible.  
"Y-Ye-"  
"Chu?" Karamatsu made the 'rabbit' hand gesture, { WKSuZse.png} leaning in closer to the older student, although this time it was the hand that had touched his lips, It was Karamatsu's lips. The blue clod gave a gently peck on the lips as he pulled back in absolute terror, hoping that he didn't make a move too quickly. Osomatsu looked at him in surprise as his face too had flushed extreme crimson.  
"A-Ah ! I-I better go !! B-Bye! " He quickly ran off, holding his nose as looking down in discomfort. Karamatsu gave a thoughtful smile, he felt satisfied that he had done that.  
" Bye~ "  
{ I love these losers to the moon and back :0 }


End file.
